


猫に九生あり？

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。『アライさんマンション』のパロディ作品です、はい。橙色的人main。因为アラマン的原作者发表了有些微妙的言论所以虽然这篇不会有后续了（……）





	猫に九生あり？

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……

极富规律的、心脏跳动的声音自身后传来。

在这样的地方、这样的情况下？

チーノ紧紧盯着这个房间直接与电梯相连的门，借着电梯中漏出的明黄色亮光他看到无数的暗色“藤蔓”攀在室内，连接着地面上本该只是块地毯的东西。那些被他误以为是藤蔓的粗细不一的血管，在所有他曾以为是叶片的地方都生出了一颗心脏。チーノ站在矮柜上，庆幸自己今天穿的衣服有够吸汗。除他以外的另一个活人不是早就被覆着地面的那层东西吃掉了吗！跳得如例行公事般，又怎可能是他那颗几乎就要跃出嗓子的心！

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……

定是自己背后墙上的那些心脏。チーノ感到腿脚发软，却怎么也不敢靠上墙壁。他抬头看了眼天花板上的累累“硕果”，几分钟？也可能是几小时前，新结出的那一颗早已和着周围其它心脏的频率跳动。

不能再等了，弹尽粮绝体力不支的只会是自己而不是怪物，虽然这里距离电梯有点远，但还不至于跳不过去……应该不至于、但愿不至于。チーノ咬咬牙，稍稍蹲下身后用尽全身的力气向前一扑——巨大的口器恰好衔住他的鞋尖，然后闭合。力道并不大，甚至没能咬破他的鞋子。チーノ知道它这是想将自己也拖进去，让自己也成为那无数心脏中的一颗。如果能解开鞋带的话倒是立刻就能逃脱，奈何他此刻正趴在电梯内，不把脚踝弄断怕是根本无法翻过身去这样做。

天啊！鬼知道他是怎样抓挠着光滑的电梯地板爬进来的。他的鞋子和袜子全被那张嘴给吃掉了，脚踝也疼得像要脱臼一样。好在他双腿尚在，全身上下唯一有肉眼可见伤口的只有被磨破了指尖显得有些血肉模糊的双手。为了不让血液模糊电梯按钮上的图案，用指关节依次摁下1、9、Г、5，将三个旋钮全都拧向上方、推柄下拉到最后一格。

当电梯门再次打开，他身形不稳地冲向这层楼唯一的那扇门时，身后那些陈旧血迹中看起来较为鲜艳的、属于他的那点已经干透了。用以开门的钥匙一直都挂在脖子上，只要头颈躯干还在就不会丢失——在这种地方，丢掉手脚大概也不算新鲜事了。チーノ的手止不住发颤，几次都对不准钥匙孔。

“シ、ショッピくん死了！”

话语同他齐齐跌进屋内，惹得围坐在桌旁的两人一同看向他。这铺满了纸页、书籍与文件夹的大桌乃是由几张小方桌拼凑而成，斜侧方设置了一大块白板，手上拿着笔的金发男人——コネシマ，此时也转过身来看着他，眉头紧皱：“你说什么？”

只要看到チーノ此刻的狼狈模样就可知此事不假。一声叹息后有人立刻追问：“你们去了哪一层？”

“1……1А11……”

“新的楼层，之前没有去过。”

チーノ擦掉流进眼睛里的汗水，终于看清了这个发问的人，是エーミール。他没有费多大力气就从杂乱的桌面上找到并拿起了一本厚厚的笔记本，从手的移动来看应该是在上面记下了チーノ方才报出的内容。

“关于新楼层的情报之后再总结吧？先让チーノ休息下。”在室内也戴着针织帽的男人——シャオロン，如此提议。

在チーノ洗去汗水与血迹、重新换上干净衣物的这段时间里，他们三人结束了作战会议。エーミール正在收拾桌子，チーノ从浴室出来的时候蹲在墙角箱子旁的コネシマ发出一声大呼，然后チーノ听他说到：“这不是我之前找不到的那双袜子么！”似乎是在给他找尺寸合适鞋袜的样子。

“チーノ！”那优先被整理出的桌面一角多出了个医疗箱，シャオロン让他坐到旁边的椅子上。

说实话，チーノ对于自己搭档的死仍难以置信，但在场几人似乎不疑有他，做出的反应也像是为了照顾他的情绪般。チーノ动了动嘴唇，发出声音的时候感到像有什么堵在自己喉间：“对、不起……是为了，救我……”

シャオロン把医用纱布递给他，宽慰道：“哎呀别那么在意，大不了你过会去接他嘛。”

“不行的。”

“嗯？”

“是被整个吃掉的……”

“嗯？啊、我说的是去复制层的事情来着。”

“复制层？”

“你不知道？”

チーノ摇了摇头，シャオロン立刻转头喊到：“喂シッマ！你怎么搞新人教育的，チーノくん甚至都不知道复制层诶！”

“真的假的？！不是啊负责他的又不是我，你去问大先生啊！”

“诶？你好我是鬱……刚才有人叫我了？”

身着西装，双手提着两大个塑料袋的男性用肩膀抵着门将其关上。コネシマ拿着一双鞋站了起来，声如洪钟：“大先生！チーノ说他不知道复制层的事情！”

“真假？！难道是我忘记说明了吗对不起！”

“好好干事啊军团长！”

才刚加入这支公寓探索队伍不久的チーノ，在悲痛之余还感到了莫大的迷惑。

“抱歉啊，チーノ。”

面前的楼层内充斥着血的味道。明明是用以“复活”同伴的“复制层”，却反倒是他在这座公寓中到过的感觉死人数量最多的楼层。鬱先生打开一包烟，捻起一根点起，然后把剩下的连同烟盒一起塞给了チーノ算作赔礼。血腥味实在太重了，チーノ受不住，也点了支烟。很巧，恰是他平时抽惯了的牌子款式。

“不不、这种东西，即使告诉了我，不亲眼见到也很难相信啊……”

“确实。不过这里也不是博物馆什么的，没可能让你去各层参观的。真那样的话大概没有特殊情况也要变成特殊情况了。”

鬱先生说着，将密封袋里的大量头发倒入了靠近入口处被斜着设置的红色小型电梯中。在它的上方与附近还有许多酷似他们那身后电梯造型的小电梯。不过大部分都被封死了，只有它旁边的一台看起来还能够打开的样子。

“说起来，你好像和ショッピくん一样是搬家后进到这里来的。”

“嗯。碰到个长着兽耳的电梯员乱按了一通按钮之后，就到这个公寓来了。”

“然后就碰到了グルちゃん还有トンち？该说你到底是倒霉还是走运呢……”

“能活着就算走运了。”

鬱先生摁了几个按钮，小电梯合上了门。チーノ看出鬱先生刚才摁的正是门上画着的几个按钮符号。很快的，机械运转时会发出的嗡嗡声响彻了整个空间，看起来这些电梯似乎都连接着同一个装置。

“嗯——那我应该跟你说过我们队伍的情况？”

“グルッペンさん被困在某一层里出不来所以要攻略这里，没错吧。”

“对对，然后不是还有几个一直留在其他楼层的人吗？如果下次队友死翘翘之后你回家看到マンちゃん……哦对了你应该还没见过他。那就记住是戴菲斯帽的墨镜男。如果这个人在，就先别到这层来了。”

扑哧！随着水液被挤出的声音，大量鲜血从那些被封死的小型电梯门缝间喷出，チーノ的香烟被溅到一些，燃着的点点火星很快就被浇灭了。

“诶？”

和チーノ震惊的样子相比，鬱先生倒像是见怪不怪了：“别在意，这机器是这样的。本来没有尸体无法启用，不过有人祈祷的话就可以。”

“在这种地方难道还有着神明吗……”

“谁知道呢。也许造就奇迹的是‘信仰’这行为本身也说不定。”

未被封死的灰色电梯仅有一台，此时自动打开了门。鬱先生俯身一看，咬着烟对チーノ露出苦笑：“睡得可香。来搭把手，咱俩只能把他扛回去了。”

チーノ这才想起把烟丢掉，帮鬱先生一起将电梯中的人拉出来。柔软服帖的栗色头发、近期他最为熟悉的这副五官、偏白的肌肤，从外表上看，此人确实就是他这次行动的搭档ショッピくん。可自己明明不久前才亲眼看着他被某种怪异的存在囫囵吞下……チーノ侧首，在ショッピ因呼吸而微微起伏着的胸口左侧确实听到了心跳的声音。

真的就只是在睡觉而已……总觉得，有种不可思议的感觉。


End file.
